castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow
Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow was the third game made for the Game Boy Advanced. Hacks Hacks de Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: Fan Games Fan Games related to Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: Fan Fiction The following fan fiction are related to the game Aria of Sorrow. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net. See Portrait of Ruin Fan Fiction (1944) Before Demon Castle Wars * Castlevania: Whispers of Chaos http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3351255/1/Castlevania_Whispers_of_Chaos by jmmichal - The year is 1995. The dark lord is coming in four years time to stage the final battle. Julius Belmont must accept his fate and battle Dracula, before its too late... * Prelude to the Demon Castle War http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4033945/1/Prelude_to_the_Demon_Castle_War by Satoryu - Saint Germain tells of what occurred one year before the fated final battle between Dracula and Julius Belmont. During Demon Castle Wars (1999) * Castlevania: Julius vs Vlad http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4266526/1/Castlevania_Julius_vs_Vlad by S. Ganon - Most of us know that Julius Belmont completely finished off Count Dracula in 1999. Wonder how that happened? Read this and see. * Sonata of Oblivion by WhiteDoveMinwu - 1999, East Europe: The solar eclipse is lingering still, chaos and darkness are wrecking the world. Julius Belmont, the heir of the legendary whip Vampire Killer, has to set out to end Dracula's reign before it can truly begin. He is not yet suspecting anything, and has no idea what will await him in the accursed castle... * Castlevania Tales: 20th Anniversary Special http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3266199/1/Castlevania_Tales_20th_Anniversary_Special by victor-cardigan - In the year 1999, the Demon Castle Wars rage relentlessly, with Julius Belmont at the forefront of every battle. However, after a freak accident splits time, the ripples threaten to end not only the war but all of time itself. * Souls by Eiahmon - Julius Belmont succeeds in destroying the Crimson Stone and meets someone unexpected. Before Aria of Sorrow *Her Empire by Witch Princessa - A story about the daughter of Dracula, Cassandra, and her rise to power. It details the struggles she faces as she fights against slavery, is torn between love interests, the many battles to stay alive, and much more. This takes place just before Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and introduces some new characters of my own along with a new place. Contains sexual content. *A Grave Visitation by Patricia de Lioncourt - The years have passed. Alucard takes some time out to muse over the graves of three people he has loved the most. In response to the Guild of the Fantastic Quill challenge. *Castlevania: Rondo of Shadows [5] by BraveVesperia101 - Spring/Summer 2012, thirteen years after the battle of 1999 a new cult wishes to revive Count Dracula, now it is up to a new group of Vampire Hunters to save their city and the world. * Chaotic Turnbout Part I: Awakening Legacy [6] by Vecekio - Summer 2019, Rise of the red moon signifies the beginning of mysterious chain of events when people start to disappear one after another. Mystery is afoot and Franziska von Karma and Phoenix Wright will be at the center of it, whether they like it or not. During Aria of Sorrow (2035) * Castlevania Aria Of Sorrow The Novelization [7] by Zefie Kirasagi - In the year 2035, a powerful solar eclipse plays home to the rise of a lord of darkness, in the legendary castle known only as Castlevania...SomaXOC Read and Review please. Shortly After Aria of Sorrow See Dawn of Sorrow Fan Fiction (2036) Fan Videos Game Music Videos Game Music Videos of Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Fan Games Julius Belmont in 1999 in now available only in PSP handheld. http://castlevaniafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania_LCD_Chronicles%281-bit_handheld%29 External Links * Category:Games